


Curiosity kicked the cat, but...

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Commissions from ko-fi [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Damon is a curious boy, Multi, Sex, demon lore, energy starvation, soul mates, trisome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Damon can't keep his hands to himself, who knows what that will bring
Relationships: Damon/Carrot/Rei, Sonas - Relationship
Series: Commissions from ko-fi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172492
Kudos: 1





	Curiosity kicked the cat, but...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffinLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/gifts).



> Another Ko-fi commission for @CoffinLife1 from Twitter

Damon was at Rei’s and Carrot’s flat. 

They were after a few nice dates and they agreed for another. 

They planned to visit the zoo but the sudden downpour destroyed their plans so they quickly moved to the closest place. 

Rei was right now making tea and snacks for them while Carrot was getting changed in another room. 

Damon was looking at Rei’s perky ass in her comfy jeans confused. 

He was SURE she was of demon descent, at least half demon and for some reason she had no tail… unless it was even smaller than Carrot’s, smaller than the fluffy bunny tail. 

Damon’s body moved without thought, he reached the waistband of the jeans, his clawed fingers hooking over the panties underneath as well and tugged it down in one smooth move, managing to note the lack of tail before being kicked back as Rei squeaked embarrassed. 

“Oh my goodness, what happened?” Carrot called alarmed by the noise. 

Damon’s tech screen regained focus and he saw Rei had her pants back on, her face was bright and nervous… he felt guilt hit him when he noticed the tears gathering in Rei’s eyes. 

Another new thing were the hooves. 

The magic that was always around Rei’s feet dispersed leaving Damon to see the hooves that were responsible for the ringing in his skull. 

Carrot came in and hugged Rei to then look at Damon angry, “What did you do?!” 

“Carrot, it’s… it’s alright, I…” 

“It’s not fine Rei.” Carrot argued and it would go on for longer if not for the fact that Damon got up with sad expression. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me…” 

Carrot huffed but also didn’t blame him too much… though they didn’t show it, they wanted to let Damon squirm for some time. 

Rei nodded slowly, “O-okay.” 

Damon’s expression fell, he could see that he will need to work on gaining back Rei’s trust. 

\------ 

Damon was just meeting up with Carrot to talk while Rei was working her daytime job at the library. They were at a little Café. 

Damon’s hove-shaped bruise almost faded. Thank whatever entity rules the world, because whenever Rei would notice it, she would look sad and anxious, and Damon hated to put that look on her with his own face. 

“So… I talked with someone and they told me that what I did was exceptionally stupid, and I wanted to know how I can make it up to them...” 

Carrot frowned as they traced the rim of the cup with a finger, “It’s a little more serious for her than you may realize.” Damon looked at Carrot worried, waiting for them to continue, “Rei, no matter how shy she acts is still a succubus. Succubus and incubus demons are rather high on the chain and they strive for self-perfection, especially in appearance. Anyone not perfect by their standards is shunned. Rei is a half succubus, she was born with intricate horns, her hooves are of good quality and well cared for, her illusion magic is top notch and while she can take pride in that... she was born without tail and wings. Succubi and incubi take pride in their wings especially. She was always ridiculed for that, they put in her head the idea that she will never get a half-decent mate because of it.” 

Damon now was feeling even worse, he committed a grave mistake and now he will need to make it up tenfold. He already was making plans, now just to implement them, and Carrot’s help is necessary for it. 

Damon’s tech screen changed into determined exclamation points, “Baby carrot, can you help me? I have an idea how to show Rei how sorry I am.” 

Carrot’s ears flopped, “What did you have in mind?” 

Damon only smiled wide, his tech screen changing into excited stars. 

\------- 

Rei came home after tiring day at the library, she was simply tired and starving... not in the food way. She went into her room and curled in the corner shivering. After what happened with Damon Rei didn’t feel like working at the club, so her usual source of energy was out of reach this whole week. She felt tears gather in her eyes from frustration and yearning. 

Rei jolted when she heard the front door open, hoping Carrot will be up to helping them, but what she saw was Damon and Carrot, BOTH, entering her room. 

Carrot kneeled by Rei and took her face in their hands, “I knew it, you spend too many evenings home this week. You are starving Rei, let us take good care of you.” They purred softly cradling Rei’s face. 

Rei’s eyes though focused on Damon, the only anxiety inducing factor in the room, she didn’t know if he was here to tell her he wasn’t interested in her because she wasn’t _perfect_ or if he was here to stay with her... 

Damon’s eyes were shifting between hearts, little stars and tears... Rei wasn’t in the right state to interpret it, but she didn’t have too. 

Damon came closer and kneeled close, taking Rei’s hands in his, “My Rose...” Rei blushed brightly at the pet name as Damon smiled, “I’m sorry for what I did, I really am. I planned something to make it up to you, a little nice dinner... but I see it got to wait until we show you how much we love you.” He finished, squeezing Rei’s hands in a soothing manner. 

Rei looked at the two skeletons in front of her, her pressing hunger making her ecto shine brighter, her pussy already soaking, “Please~, I need it. I need you both.” She sobbed softly in need, immediately soothed by the other two holding her close and kissing her face. 

Damon picked Rei up in his arm, Carrot following to Rei’s bed, “We need to put all magic we can in her.” Carrot whispered with Damon nodding as they both undressed whining Rei slowly. 

They maneuvered Rei to have her on her knees and elbows with Damon behind her and Carrot in front of her, both summoning their ecto. 

Rei’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Carrot’s summoned dick and didn’t waste time going down on it. Carrot put one of their hands on Rei’s head, groaning encouragingly. 

Damon looked at the perky ass in front of his face and nuzzled it, going lower with a purr to then lick at Rei’s pussy making her moan around Carrot’s dick which made them take a sharp breath and thrust into Rei’s willing mouth. 

Rei relaxed her throat skillfully and moaned again encouraging Carrot to thrust again, which they did, taking their pleasure from Rei’s body, satisfying Rei’s need for sexual energy. 

Damon let his tongue out and lapped at Rei’s folds to then push it inside her pussy with a soft, satisfied growl at the sweet taste. The vibrations traveled down Rei’s core making her get tight around the tongue. Damon reached and rubbed Rei’s clit making her cum with a lengthy moan that made Carrot’s pace stutter as they came down Rei’s throat, the succubus drinking it down eagerly, letting Carrot’s dick out of their mouth only when Carrot started shivering from overstimulation. 

Damon took out his tongue from Rei’s pussy, his face wet, stained orange from the magic, his tech screen stuck on pulsating hearts. He looked at Carrot that grabbed him and tugged forward licking his face clean before kissing the tall skeleton deeply, tasting Rei on his tongue. 

Still kissing with Carrot, Damon lined up and slipped into Rei’s pussy to then start up a slow pace. The inner walls fluttered around the intrusion as Rei rocked into the slow thrusts moaning for more. 

She dragged Carrot’s hips closer taking Carrot’s dick in her mouth and sucking strongly. 

Damon and Carrot paused their kiss and focused fully on Rei again with Damon picking up his pace, his tech screen full of sparks from the sensations of Rei squeezing around his dick. 

Damon soon reached his peak flooding Rei’s insides, just like Carrot. Rei was purring between them satisfied and definitely less shaky. 

Carrot kissed Rei’s cheek and smirked, “Don’t think we are done with you~.” They purred making Rei and Damon blush brightly at the sexy look. 

Rei gulped, she knew they won’t leave her starving now... and hopefully ever. 


End file.
